wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział XVI
"Z dniem l października puszczona została w ruch Manufaktura wyrobów bawełnianych pod firmą K. Borowiecki i S-ka. Zobowiązania podpisywać będzie K. Borowiecki lub p. p. M. Welt." Borowiecki odczytał półgłosem okólnik handlowy i zwrócił się z nim do Jaskólskiego. - Trzeba zaraz wysłać go do pism, a jutro do różnych firm, pan Moryc dostarczy adresów. Wyszedł na wielki dziedziniec fabryczny, jeszcze zastawiony rumowiskami i rozmaitymi częściami maszyn, bo chociaż urzędownie fabryka była już skończona, ale faktycznie szła tylko przędzalnia, a resztę oddziałów wykończano gwałtownie. Karol nie chciał i nie mógł już z różnych powodów czekać zupełnego wykończenia, więc puścił tylko przędzalnię, i na dzisiaj właśnie naznaczył dzień poświęcenia fabryki i puszczenia w ruch maszyn. Chodził dziwnie zgorączkowany i niespokojny, w przędzalni długo przyglądał się próbnej robocie, prowadzonej przez Maksa, który, spocony z wysiłku, ochrypły od krzyku, zmęczony i brudny, biegał po sali, sam zatrzymywał maszyny, poprawiał je i puszczał znowu, troskliwym okiem przyglądając się warczącym wrzecionom i wyciągniętym na próbę niciom. - Maks, zostaw wszystko, bo się już zbierają w domu. - Ksiądz Szymon przyjechał? - Przyjechał z Zajączkowskim i już się dopytywał o ciebie. - Za godzinę tam przyjdę. Karol z pewną przyjemnością przypatrywał się zielonym girlandom z jedliny, jakimi robotnicy pod wodzą starego Jaskólskiego ubierali głównie drzwi i okna. Druga partia robotników uprzątała przejścia w dziedzińcu i ustawiała długie stoły, obite perkalem, w magazynie, który nie był jeszcze zupełnie skończonym; stoły były dla robotników i pracujących przy budowie, którym miano wyprawić coś w rodzaju śniadania. W domu zaś z pośpiechem szykowano wystawne przyjęcie dla kolegów, przyjaciół i znajomych fabrykantów, zaproszonych na dzisiejszą uroczystość. Karol włóczył się po salach i dziedzińcu z dziwnym uczuciem niemocy i jakby żalu, że to już skończone, że to już trzeba zaczynać nową, jeszcze cięższą pracę; przyglądał się murom i maszynom z uczuciem wielkiej życzliwości i jakby głębokiego powinowactwa. Tyle miesięcy czasu, tyle wysiłków mózgu i nerwów, nie dospanych nocy im poświęcił, tak rosły i rozwijały się w jego oczach, siłą jego woli, mocą jego własnych sił i krwi, że dobrze to czuł teraz, iż wielka część jego istoty zamknięta jest w tych czerwonych murach, uwięziona w tych dziwacznych, poskręcanych jak potwory maszynach, które na podłogach leżały jeszcze nieruchome, ciche, ale gotowe do ruchu na jego skinienie, martwe niby, a pełne utajonego skupionego życia. Nie zwracał uwagi na Dawida Halperna, który, chociaż chory i nieproszony, przywlókł się, życzył mu szczęścia i radosnym wzrokiem obejmował nową fabrykę, oglądał sale, interesował się wszystkim i powtarzał Maksowi: - Ja się cieszę, ja się bardzo cieszę, panie Baum, bo jak postawiliście fabrykę - to Łodzi znowu przyrosło. - Nie zawracaj pan głowy; - mruknął Maks. Dawid Halpern się nie obraził, poszedł dalej oglądać a później, podczas ceremonii poświęcenia, stał z boku z odkrytą głową i z zachwytem przyglądał się fabrykantom i ciżbie ludzkiej, i nowemu warsztatowi pieniędzy. - Czego szukasz? - zapytał Moryc Karola wchodząc za nim do pustej sali. - Niczego, patrzę tylko - odparł melancholijnie. - Czy to przyjęcie dla robotników nie mogłoby się odbyć skromniej? - To znaczy, nie dać im nic, bo i tak jest dosyć skromne. - A kosztuje czterysta rubli, już mi podali rachunki. - Odbijemy to jakoś na nich. .Nie sprzeczaj się chociaż dzisiaj. Patrz, to jednak nasze dawne marzenia nie stało się - szepnął wskazując fabrykę. - Ale czy długo trwać będzie? - odpowiedział Moryc uśmiechając się jakoś dziwnie. - Ręczę ci, że dopóki ja żyję, trwać będzie - zawołał z mocą. - Mówisz jak poeta, a nie jak fabrykant. Kto może zaręczyć, że za tydzień nie będzie to tylko kupa gruzów! Kto wie, czy za rok sam nie będziesz chciał się jej pozbyć. Fabryka taki dobry towar jak i perkal i lak samo się sprzedaje, jeśli na niej dobrze zarobić można. - Mógłbyś odświeżyć swoje teorie, bo mi już bardzo spowszedniały - odpowiedział mu Karol i poszli razem do domu, gdzie już kilkanaście osób, zebranych na uroczystość, siedziało na werendzie. Jakoż wkrótce ukazał się ksiądz Szymon w komży i wszyscy ruszyli za nim. Chwila była bardzo uroczysta, tłumy robotników, z odkrytymi głowami, świątecznie ubranych, zapełniały dziedziniec i sale fabryczne. Ksiądz szedł z oddziału do oddziału, odmawiał modlitwy i pokrapiał mury, maszyny i ludzi wodą świeconą. W przędzalni, .gdzie przy każdej maszynie stali ludzie i wszystkie transmisje, koła i pasy były napięte siłą, po poświęceniu Borowiecki dał znak i wszystkie maszyny ruszyły zgodnym rytmem, a po kilkuset obrotach stanęły, bo robotnicy poszli na śniadanie do magazynu. Fabryka była puszczona w ruch. Całe towarzystwo powróciło do domu i zasiadło do śniadania. Pierwszy toast za pomyślność i rozwój fabryki wniósł Knoll, który w długiej mowie bardzo życzliwie wspominał prace Borowieckiego w firmie Bu-cholc i S-ka; drugi toast za to samo, z dodatkiem zdrowia dla dzielnych spólników i przyjaciół, podniósł Grosglik i w końcu ucałował Karola, a jeszcze serdeczniej Moryca. A gdy Zajączkowski wniósł toast "Kochajmy się", przyjęty dosyć chłodno, powstał Karczmarek, który z początku siedział cicho, onieśmielony obecnością milionerów i tym niezwyczajnym dla siebie zebraniem, ale teraz, po tylu toastach uczciwie spełnionych, nabrał animuszu i swady - nalał pełną szklankę koniaku, trącił się z Myszkowskim i Polakami i mocnym, ale ochrypniętym głosem zawołał: - Rzeknę swoje! Żeby się ludzie kochały, w to nie uwierzę - bo wszyscy bierzemy z jednej miski, a każden chce dla siebie najwięcej. Pies z wilkiem się kochają, ale ino wtedy, kiedy do spółki .cielaka sporządzają abo i barana. Jak komu potrza abo i na rękę, to niech se ta wszystkich kocha, ale nam nie potrza, żebyśmy się kochali, ino żebyśmy się nie dali... Czy rozumem... czy kalkulacją... czy pięścią na ten Przykład, a nie dajmy się... Moc mamy i rozum tyż... to chciałem rzec i tym przepijam do pana Borowieckiego!... Przepił i chciał mówić dalej, ale zagłuszyły go brawa, bite umyślnie, bo Niemcy i Żydzi poczęli się krzywić, więc przestał i pił dalej z Myszkowskim. Potem już szły toasty bez końca i gwar się podniósł ogromny, bo wszyscy naraz mówić zaczęli. Karol tylko był milczący i co chwila wychodził do robotników ucztujących w magazynie, bo tam gospodarzyła Anka, otoczona rojem całujących ją po rękach robotników, a że i tam wznoszono zdrowie Karola, więc musiał przyjść i wypić z nimi i podziękować, ale wychodząc zabrał ze sobą Ankę, tak był nadzwyczajnie wesół i zadowolony, że wziął ją za rękę i wskazując fabrykę zawołał radośnie: - To moja fabryka! Mam ją i nie wypuszczę. - I mnie to raduje niewymownie - odpowiedziała cicho. - Nie tyle jednak co mnie, nie tyle - mówił z wyrzutem. - Jakże, pańskie szczęście jest moim szczęściem - powiedziała i odeszła, bo Nina Trawińska wołała ją do altany w ogrodzie. - Gniewa się jeszcze, muszę się nią trochę zająć na nowo - myślał wchodząc na werendę, gdzie wystawiono stoły z jadalni, bo tam było zbyt ciasno i duszno. Gospodarzył bardzo uroczyście Moryc i zajmował się wszystkim, odchodząc co chwilę z Grosglikiem na jakieś tajemnicze szepty. Maks Baum tylko nie brał prawie udziału w ogólnej wesołości, siedział przy swoim ojcu, który zaproszenie przyjął i przyszedł, ale straszył wszystkich swoją ponurą, wyschniętą twarzą, jakby pokrytą pleśnią grobu, nie rozmawiał z nikim, czasem pił, przyglądał się zebranym, a zapytany odpowiadał zupełnie przytomnie i patrzył na nowe, czerwone kominy fabryki. W małym pokoiku od ulicy siedział ksiądz Szymon, Zajączkowski, pan Adam, a na czwartego Kurowski; grali w preferansa i kłócili się wszyscy z dawną przyjemnością; wszyscy prócz Kurowskiego, który zawsze po rozdaniu kart znikał dyskretnie, odszukiwał Ankę, zamieniał z nią kilka słów i powracał, kpiąc po drodze z pijanego Kesslera, ale grał źle, ciągle się mylił, psuł grę innym, za co słuchać musiał wymówek pana Adama i krzyków Zajączkowskiego, tylko ksiądz Szymon śmiał się z zadowolenia, bił cybuchem po sutannie i wołał: - Dobrze, dobrze, moje dzieciąteczko kochane. A toś jegomość, dobrodzieju mój kochany, zadał takiego bobu Zajączkowi, że popamięta. Ha, ha, ha! położyć się bez trzech, to na to już trzeba się nazywać Barankowskim, a nie Zajączkowskim, ha, ha, ha! - To moja wina? - krzyknął szlachcic waląc w stół pięścią - jak mi, panie dobrodzieju, każą grać z fuszerami, którzy kart nie umieją trzymać w ręku! Siedem trefli, ręka! Przelicytowali się i grali już cicho, tylko pan Adam dawnym zwyczajem, ponieważ mu karta szła dobrze, bił nogą w stopień fotelu i przyśpiewywał półgłosem: - Poszły panny na rydze, na rydze, na rydze, tam! Ksiądz Szymon od czasu do czasu pociągał wygasły cybuch i wołał: - Jasiek, a daj no, smyku, ogieńka! Jaśka nie było, tylko Mateusz stał gotowy na skinienie, bo go specjalnie do usług księdza zarezerwowała Anka. Kurowski w milczeniu i z uśmiechem przyjmował wymyślania Zajączkowskiego, bo mu bardzo zabawnym wydawał się ten szlachecki przeżytek. - Może panom potrzeba wina albo piwa? - odezwała się Anka wchodząc. - Niczego, moje dzieciątko kochane, niczego. Ale wiesz, Anula, Zajączek położył się bez trzech - wołał ksiądz Szymon zaczynając się śmiać. - Jak Pana Boga kocham, ale to nawet nie przystoi księdzu cieszyć się z nieszczęścia bliźnich, to się może skończyć tak, jak się skończyło w Sandomierskiem u Kiniorskich, było to... - Dobrodzieju mój kochany, nic nam do tego, gdzie było, a ty pilnuj gry i dawaj do koloru, atucika atucika ostatniego, a nie mydlij nam oczu. - Komu to ja mydlę oczy! - wrzasnął strasznie Zajączkowski. Zawiązała się znowu kłótnia, aż cały dom i ogród zapełnił się potężnym głosem Zajączkowskiego, że zabrani na werendzie z niepokojem zwrócili oczy na Borowieckiego. - Panie Wysocki, może mnie doktór zastąpi! - zawołał Kurowski do przechodzącego przez sąsiedni pokój, oddał mu karty i wyszedł za Anką, która spacerowała po ogrodzie z Niną, przyłączył się do nich i poszli do małej altanki, opiętej winem o czerwonych już liściach i obsadzonej: rzędami dokwitających. astrów i lewkonii. - Cudowny dzień - zauważył siadając wprost Anki. - Chyba dlatego taki piękny, że już ostatni dzień jesieni. Milczeli długo, oddychając tym dziwnie słodkim, pieszczotliwym powietrzem, przesyconym ostatnimi zapachami umierających kwiatów i liści więdnących. Słońce bladawe rozsypywało na ogród złocisty pył, który przesłaniał lekko kontury wszystkiego i oprawiał barwy gasnącego ogrodu w przecudny i przesubtelny ton wyblakłego złota. Po trawnikach skrzyły się pajęcze siatki i migotały opalami, a w powietrzu cichym i ciepłym leciały, niby pasma szklane, długie nici pajęczyn, czepiały się żółtych liści akacji stojących pod murem, przedzierały się o półnagie już, trzepoczące resztkami czerwonych liści czereśnie albo uczepione pni chwiały się długo, aż je cichy wiatr uniósł, i leciały wysoko, ku dachom miasta i ku tej zbitej masie kominów, które zdawały się kołysać nad morzem domów. - Na wsi taki dzień jest tysiąc razy piękniejszy - szepnęła Anka. - O, z pewnością. Ale pomijając to, przepraszam z góry za uwagę, jaką zrobię, dzisiejsza uroczystość niezbyt raduje panią, panno Anno. .- Przeciwnie, raduje mnie bardzo, jak mnie raduje zawsze niewymownie każde ludzkie pragnienie spełnione. - Stawia pani sprawę zbyt ogólnie, w to zresztą wierzę, tylko nie widzę, aby dzisiejszy dzień był dla pani radosnym. - Cóż zrobię, że pan tego nie widzi, a jednak cieszę się nim naprawdę. - Dźwięk pani głosu mówi co innego! - Czyż jest możebnym, aby był w niezgodzie z tym, co ja czuję? - A jednak jest w tej chwili, bo każe się domyślać pani obojętności - powiedział śmiało Kurowski. - Źle pan słucha i jeszcze gorsze wnioski pan wyciąga. - Być może, jeśli pani chce tego. - Niech no pan Ance nie sugestionuje rzeczy, o których nie myślała. - Możemy o czymś nie myśleć, ale pomimo to to coś w nas być może, choćby jeszcze pod linią świadomości. Widzę, że miałem słuszność. - Najmniejszej. Potwierdza pan tylko samego siebie - zawołała Nina. - Prawda, że my miewamy słuszność tylko wtedy, jeśli panie raczą nam ją przyznać. - Zawsze przyznajecie ją sobie sami, nie pytając nas o zdanie. - Czasami pytamy... Uśmiechnął się. - Żeby stwierdzić tylko lepiej jeszcze własną rację. - Nie, żeby się okazać przejmiejszymi, niż jesteśmy. - Kessler do nas idzie. - To ja odchodzę, bo mam ochotę tego Niemca pożreć. - I zostawia nas pan bez opieki przed jego nudzeniem - zawołała Anka. - On jest dziwnie piękny, tą jakąś jesienną pięknością, ostatnią - zauważyła Nina patrząc za odchodzącym. - Kurowski, chodź do nas, napijemy się – wołał z werendy Myszkowski, siedzący za stołem w otoczeniu całej baterii butelek. - Dobrze, napijmy się raz jeszcze za rozwój i pomyślność przemysłu - zawołał Kurowski biorąc kieliszek i zwracając się do Maksa, siedzącego przy balustradzie l rozmawiającego z Karczmarkiem. - Nie piję za taką pomyślność. Niech przemysł zdechnie, a z nim wszyscy jego pachołkowie - zawołał Myszkowski, już dobrze pijany. - Nie bredź, dzisiaj święto prawdziwej pracy, pracy wytrwałej i celowej. - Cicho, Kurowski, święto, prawdziwa praca, praca wytrwała li celowa! Sześć słów, a sto głupstw. Cicho, Kurowski, boś i ty sparszywiał pomiędzy tymi parobkami, żyjesz i pracujesz jak bydlę i zbierasz grosze. Piję na twoje upamiętanie. - Bądź zdrów, Myszkowski, przyjdź do mnie w sobotę, to pogadamy. Wychodzę już. - Dobrze, tylko się napij ze mną. Karol pić nie chce. Maks pić nie może, Kessler woli szczerzyć zęby do kobiet, Trawiński ma już dosyć, szlachcice grają w karty, i cóż ja, biedna sierota, pocznę, przecież z Morycem ani z fabrykantami pić nie będę. Kurowski zatrzymał się jeszcze i pił z nim, a przyglądał się Kesslerowi, który chodził z paniami, bełkotał coś niewyraźnie, poruszał szczękami i w świetle słońca podobnym był jeszcze bardziej do rudego nietoperza. Towarzystwo szybko się zmniejszało, pozostawali tylko najbliżsi i Muller, który wciąż trzymał Borowieckiego przy sobie i rozmawiał z nim bardzo serdecznie, a Murray, który zjawił się już na końcu przyjęcia, przysiadł do Maksa i grupy kolegów i zdumionym, oczarowanym wzrokiem patrzył na kobiety, które z powodu przedwieczornego chłodu powróciły z ogrodu i siedziały otoczone mężczyznami na werendzie. - Jakże wasze sprawy, żenicie się? - zapytał go po cichu Maks. Anglik nic nie odpowiedział, aż dopiero nasyciwszy swoją duszę wiecznie głodną widokiem kobiet, rzekł cicho: - Ja bym się zaraz ożenił. - Z którą? - Wszystko jedno, jeśli nie można z dwoma. - Za późno wybraliście się, bo jedna jest żoną, a druga nią będzie wkrótce. - Zawsze za późno, zawsze za późno! - szepnął z goryczą i drżącymi rękami obciągał surdut z garbu, a potem przysunął się do Myszkowskiego i pił z nim, jakby z rozpaczy. Wszedł stary Jaskólski i odnalazłszy Karola szepnął mu do ucha, że ktoś czeka na niego w kantorze i chce się koniecznie z nim widzieć jak najprędzej. - Kto? nie znasz pan? - Nie znam go, ale zdaje mi się, że to pan Zuker... - jąkał szlachcic. - Zuker, Zuker! - powtórzył jakoś trwożnie i dziwnym uczuciem zabiło mu serce. - Zaraz przyjdę, niech zaczeka chwilę. Poszedł do pokoju ojca i wziął rewolwer do kieszeni. - Zuker chce się widzieć ze mną? Czego on chce? A może?... Bał się dokończyć myśli... Powlókł niespokojnie oczami po zebranych i wymknął się cicho. Zuker siedział w kantorze, pod oknem, oparł się na lasce i patrzył w ziemię, a gdy Borowiecki wszedł, nie przyjął podanej mu ręki, nie rzekł zwykłych słów przywitania, tylko patrzył długo rozpalonymi oczami w jego twarz. Karola owładnął niepokój, czuł się jakby złapanym w potrzask, ten wzrok palił, mieszał i budził w nim strach. Miał szaloną ochotę uciec, ale zapanował nad sobą, zapanował nawet nad drżeniem serca, zamknął okno, bo wrzawa pijących robotników była zbyt bliska, podsunął mu krzesło i rzekł wolno: - Bardzo... mi przyjemnie widzieć pana u siebie... żałuję tylko, że nie będę mógł poświęcić mu tyle czasu, ile bym chciał, bo jak pan wie, dzisiaj u mnie święto otwarcia fabryki Usiadł ciężko, czując, że w tej chwili nie potrafiłby powiedzieć już ani jednego słowa więcej, te frazesy wypłynęły same. Zuker wyjął z kieszeni pomięty list i. rzucił na biurko. - Niech pan przeczyta - powiedział głucho i patrzył w niego z uporem. Była to szorstka i ordynarna w formie denuncjacja stosunku Borowieckiego do Lucy. Borowiecki długo czytał, chciał zyskać na czasie - bo czytając musiał zużywać całą siłę woli, aby się nie zdradzić; aby zachować obojętną, zimną twarz pod ognistym śledczym spojrzeniem Zukera, które mu przewiercało wnętrzności. List przeczytał i zwrócił nie wiedząc, co mówić. Zapanowała znowu długa chwila męczącej ciszy. Zuker patrzył, ześrodkowywał wszystkie władze w tym drapieżnym, chciwym spojrzeniu, pragnął wyrwać tajemnicę z szarych źrenic Karola, który co chwila przysłaniał powiekami oczy i bezwiednie poruszał różne przedmioty na biurku, ale czuł, że. jeszcze chwil kilka takiej nieopowiedzianej męki niepewności, a zdradzi się. Ale Zuker podniósł sio z krzesła i cicho zapytał: - Co ja mam myśleć o tym, panie Borowiecki. - To pańska sprawa - rzekł niepewnie, bo przyszło mu na myśl, że może Lucy wyznała wszystko Nogi zaczęły drżeć pod nim, poczuł miliony drobnych ukłuć po głowie i skroniach. - Ja to mam, mieć za odpowiedz pańską? - No, cóż pan chcesz, abym odpowiadał na taką podłą potwarz. - Co ja mam z tym zrobić, co ja mam o tym myśleć? - Poszukać autora listu, wsadzić go do więzienia za fałsz i nikomu o tym nie mówić ani słowa. Mogę panu pomóc w poszukiwaniach, bo przecież i mnie ta sprawa zahacza. Odzyskiwał spokój i równowagę, był pewnym już, że Lucy nic nie powiedziała, więc podnosił głowę wyżej i śmiało, bezczelnie patrzył na Zukera, który zrobił kilka bezcelowych kroków, usiadł, oparł głowę o ścianę i oddychał długo, aż zaczął mówić z trudem. - Panie Borowiecki, ja jestem taki sam człowiek, ja tak samo czuję i tak samo mam swój kawałek honoru. Ja teraz przychodzę do pana i na wszystko, na wielkiego Pana Boga zaklinam pana, pytam: czy prawdę mówi ten list? Czy to wszystko jest prawda? - Nieprawda! - odparł mocno i stanowczo Borowiecki. - Ja jestem Żyd, prosty Żyd, przecież ja pana nie zastrzelę, nie wyzwę na pojedynek, co ja panu mogę zrobić? Nic nie mogę zrobić! Ja jestem prosty człowiek, ja moją żonę kocham bardzo, pracuję, jak mogę. żeby jej nic nie brakowało, ja ją trzymam jak królowę. Pan wie, ja ją za własne pieniądze kazałem wykształcić, ona jest dla mnie wszystkim, a tu mnie list przysyłają, że ona jest pańską kochanką! Ja myślałem, że się cały świat zawalił na moją głowę... Ona ma mieć za parę miesięcy dziecko, pan wie, co to jest dziecko? Ja cztery lata czekam na to, cztero lata! A. tu teraz takie wiadomości! Co ja teraz wiem? czyje to dziecko? Pan mi powiesz prawdę, pan mi musisz powiedzieć prawdę! - krzyknął nagle, zrywając się z miejsca, i rzucił się ku Borowieckim jak obłąkany, z zaciśniętymi pięściami. - Powiedziałem panu, że list jest podłym fałszem - odparł spokojnie Karol. Zuker stał chwilę z wyciągniętymi rękami i opadł ciężko na krzesło. - Wy lubicie się bawić z cudzymi żonami, was nic nie obchodzi, co się stanie z tą kobietą, nic was nie obchodzi ani wstyd, ani hańba całej rodziny, wy jesteście... was Pan Bóg ciężko pokarze... - szeptał z trudem, urywanie, głos mu się trząsł, łamał, rwał, przepajał łzami, aż w końcu i łzy zaczęły z wolna wyciekać z zaczerwienionych oczów i padać na twarz siną, na brodę, jak pełne ziarna goryczy nieopowiedzianej. Mówił jeszcze długo i coraz spokojniej, bo zachowanie się Borowieckiego, jego twarz, jego szczere spojrzenia i wielkie współczucie, jakie w nim dojrzał, wlewało w niego wiarę, że to wszystko istotnie jest kłamstwem. Borowiecki podparł ręką głowę i słuchał, i trzymał jego oczy w swoim spojrzeniu, a jednocześnie nieznacznymi ruchami kreślił ołówkiem na kartce papieru, leżącej w wysuniętej nieco szufladzie biurka, słowa: "Nie zdradź się, zaprzecz wszystkiemu, on jest u mnie, podejrzewa, kartkę spal. Wieczorem tam, gdzie ostatni raz." Zdążył papier wsunąć w kopertę i wtedy podszedł do telefonu, który łączył fabrykę z mieszkaniem. - Niech Mateusz przyniesie wina i wody sodowej do kantoru. Kazałem przynieść wina, bo widzę, że pan bardzo zmęczony i zdenerwowany. Proszę mi wierzyć, że bardzo współczuję z panem. No, ale skoro to nieprawda, to nie ma się pan czym martwić więcej. Zuker drgnął, bo w jego głosie i twarzy coś było w tej chwili fałszywego, ale nie mógł patrzeć dłużej, bo wszedł Mateusz z winem, które zaraz Karol nalał w szklankę i podał Zukerowi. - Niech się pan napije, wzmocni pana trochę. Mateusz! - zawołał przez okno i wybiegł za nim, a spotkawszy, wsunął mu list w rękę i zapowiedział, żeby natychmiast z nim biegł, nie zdradził się od kogo, osobiście oddał i również natychmiast powrócił, jeśli można, z odpowiedzią. Stało się to tak szybko, że Zuker niczego nie podejrzewał, pił wino, a Karol spacerował po kantorze i szeroko zaczął mówić o fabryce swojej; chciał go przetrzymać do powrotu Mateusza. Ale Zuker słuchał nie słysząc nic, bo po dłuższym milczeniu znowu zapytał: - Panie Borowiecki, ja pana zaklinam na wszystkie świętości pańskie, czy to jest prawda, czy nie, co tu napisane w tym liście? - Ależ, panie, mówiłem, że nieprawda, daję panu słowo, że ani cienia prawdy. - Przysięgnij pan. Jak pan przysięgnie, to będzie prawda. Przysięga wielka rzecz, ale tu chodzi o życie moje, mojej żony, dziecka i życie pana. Ja panu mówię prawdę - i o życie pana. Pan przysięgnie na ten obrazek, to jest obrazek Matki Boskiej, ja wiem, co to jest wielka świętość u Polaków. Pan mi przysięgnij, że to jest nieprawda! - zawołał mocno, wyciągając ręce do obrazka, który Anka kazała zawiesić nad drzwiami kantoru. - Daję panu przecież słowo. Ja pańską żonę widziałem zaledwie kilka razy w życiu, a nawet nie wiem, czy ona mnie zna. - Przysięgnij pan! - powtórzył tak mocno, z takim naciskiem, że Karol zadrżał. Zuker był siny, trząsł się cały i schrypniętym, dzikim głosem wciąż powtarzał to wezwanie. - A więc dobrze, przysięgam panu na ten obrazek święty, że nie mam i nie miałem żadnych stosunków z żoną pańską, że list jest oszczerstwem od początku do końca - powiedział uroczyście, podnosząc rękę do góry. Głos mu zadrżał takim akcentem prawdy, bo chciał bądź co bądź ocalić Lucy, że Zuker list rzucił na ziemię i podeptał. - Wierzę panu. Pan mi ocalił życie... Ja panu wie~ rżę teraz jak samemu sobie, jak Lucy... Niech pan liczy na mnie, ja się mogę przydać na co... Ja panu tego nigdy nie zapomnę - wołał uradowany, upojony szczęściem. Mateusz wszedł zziajany i oddał list, w którym były tylko te słowa: "Będę. Kocham cię... kocham cię..." - Ja muszę już iść, muszę prędko iść do żony, ona nic nie wie, ale zrobiłem jej wielką przykrość. Jestem teraz bardzo zdrów, bardzo mi dobrze, taki jestem dobry, że ja panu coś powiem na ucho, pod sekretem, niech się pan pilnuje Moryca i Grosglika, oni chcą pana zjeść. Do widzenia, kochany panie Borowiecki. - Dziękuję panu za wiadomość, ale niewiele jej rozumiem. - Nie mogę więcej powiedzieć. Bądź pan zdrów, niech będzie zdrów pański ojciec, pańska narzeczona, pańskie dzieci. - Dziękuję, dziękuję. A jeśli jeszcze kto napisze do pana podobnie, to mnie pan zawiadom. Zostaw pan list, muszę zacząć poszukiwania autora. - Ja tego łajdaka wsadzę do kryminału, on pójdzie na sto lat na Sybir. Kochany pan Borowiecki, ja będę pańskim przyjacielem do śmierci! Rzucił mu się na szyję, wycałował go serdecznie i wybiegł zupełnie szczęśliwy. - Moryc i Grosglik! Chcą mnie zjeść! Ważna wiadomość! - myślał i długo o tym rozmyślał później tak silnie, że zapomniał o liście anonimowym, o przysiędze i całej scenie z Zukerem, która go jednak ogromnie zdenerwowała. W domu prócz czwórki grającej i Trawińskich nie zastał nikogo, a że już zmrok zapadał, siadł w dorożkę, kazał podnieść budę i pojechał na umówione miejsce oczekiwać Lucy. Po przeszło godzinnym oczekiwaniu, które go zdenerwowało do reszty, Lucy ukazała się na trotuarze, wychylił się nieco, zobaczyła go i wsiadła, rzucając lnu się na szyję i zasypując pocałunkami. - Co to było, Karl? Opowiedział jej wszystko. - Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego przyszedł taki uradowany, przyniósł mi ten garnitur szafirów, w który musiałam się zaraz ubrać. Jedziemy dzisiaj do teatru, on chce koniecznie. - Widzisz z tego, że musimy na pewien czas przestać się widywać, dla uśpienia wszelkich podejrzeń - mówił przygarniając ją do siebie. - On mi powiedział, że zawiezie mnie do krewnych, do Berlina, na cały ten czas... wiesz... Przytuliła się do niego jak dziecko. - To bardzo dobrze, nie będzie nawet pozorów. - Ale ty będziesz przyjeżdżał do mnie? Karl, ja bym umarła, na pewno bym umarła, gdybyś nie przyjechał. Przyjedziesz? - prosiła gorąco. - Przyjadę, Lucy. - Kochasz mnie jeszcze? - Czy tego nie czujesz? - Nie gniewaj się, ale... tyś teraz taki inny, taki jakiś nie mój, taki... zimny... - Czy myślisz, że takie wielkie uczucie trwać może całe życie? - Tak, bo ja kocham cię coraz silniej - odpowiedziała szczerze. - To dobrze, Lucy, dobrze, ale widzisz, trzeba się zastanowić nad naszym położeniem, nie może ono trwać ciągle. - Karl, Karl! - wykrzyknęła odsuwając się od niego, jakby pchnięta nożem. - Ciszej mów, po co dorożkarz ma słyszeć! I nie przerażaj się tym, co powiem. Ja cię kocham, ale my się nie możemy widywać tak często, sama to rozumiesz, nie mogę narażać twojego spokoju, nie mogę cię narażać na zemstę męża, musimy być rozsądni. - Karl, ja rzucę wszystko i pójdę za tobą, nie wrócę do domu, już nie mogę dłużej się tak męczyć strasznie, nie mogę, zabierz mnie, Karl! - szeptała namiętnie okręcając go sobą, pokrywając mu twarz pocałunkami. Tak bardzo go kochała, że istotnie, gdyby zechciał, zdeptałaby wszystko i poszła za nim. Trwożyła go ta wielka, dzika miłość, miał ochotę od razu i stanowczo powiedzieć, że ma już tego dosyć, ale żal mu się jej zrobiło, bo doskonale odczuwał, że dla niej poza tą miłością już nic nie istnieje, a przy tym obawiał się jakiegoś jej wybuchu, który mógłby go skompromitować. Uspakajał ją, ale nie mógł zatrzeć łatwo wrażenia, jakie zrobiły pierwsze jego słowa. - Kiedy odjeżdżasz? - Pojutrze, on mnie odwozi. Przyjedź, Karl, przyjedź... Musisz być i potem... aby zobaczyć to nasze dziecko... - szeptała mu do ucha. - Karl - zawołała nagle - pocałuj mnie jak dawniej. Mocno... mocniej!. Gdy ją pocałował, odsunęła się w kąt dorożki i płakać zaczęła spazmatycznie, i narzekać, że jej nie kocha. Uspakajał i zapewniał, ale nic nie pomogło, dostała histerycznego ataku, aż musiał zatrzymać dorożkę i biec do apteki po lekarstwo. Z trudem się uspokoiła. - Nie gniewaj się na mnie, ale mi tak żal, tak żal... bo zdaje mi się, że ja cię już nigdy nie zobaczę, Karl - mówiła przez łzy i nim zdołał przeszkodzić, zsunęła się z siedzenia, uklękła przed nim, objęła jego kolana i najżywszymi, wyrywanymi z serca wyrazami, pełnymi miłości i rozpaczy, żebrała, aby ją kochał, żeby ją nie skazywał na samotność i na cierpienia. Tak się czuła nieszczęśliwą tym odjazdem i myślą, że może go nigdy już nie zobaczy, iż traciła przytomność. Rzuciła mu się na piersi, obejmowała sobą, całowała, oblewała łzami i pomimo że on, poruszony jej cierpieniem, mówił namiętnymi słowami miłości, ten srogi strach, strach konających przytomnie, trząsł i rozrywał jej serce bolesnym spazmem. A potem zmęczona, wyczerpana płaczem i boleścią, położyła mu głowę na piersiach i trzymając go za ręce, milczała długo, tylko łzy sznurami pereł cicho spływały po jej twarzy, a łkanie od czasu do czasu rozrywało jej piersi. Rozstali się wreszcie, musiał przyrzec tylko, że choćby z daleka będzie przy jej odjeździe do Berlina i że co tydzień napisze. Borowiecki czuł się winnym, ale i zupełnie bezradnym wobec jej położenia. Jechał do domu zmęczony śmiertelnie, smutny, przesycony jej boleścią, pełną łez, rozdrgany akcentami jej słów, rozbolały również. - Niech pioruny zatrzasną romanse z cudzymi żonami! - zaklął wchodząc do domu. Tom II Rozdział XVI